Could it mean something more?
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: When Sikowitz gives the class an assignment on stage kissing none of them ever thought it would mean so much more. Deciding to make it more challenging he pairs Tori and Cat together, what will happen? Cori femslash Tori/Cat Rated T to be safe. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hey Victorious lovers! Wassup? So as none of you will know I am new to the world of Victorious Fan Fiction. Well actually I'm not I have been stalking your stories unknown! Hahahaha! Sorry went into a Jade moment there :D Anyways moving on I absolutely LOVE Victorious and am constantly on :). This is my first VicTORious fan fiction but certainly NOT my last! Thank you for reading this short but meaningful introduction. Now on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious. If I did Tori and Cat would be together, Jade and Beck would never have broken up and Robbie and Trina would be together! As Cat would say: Phooey!**

* * *

**Could it mean something more?**

**A Cori Fan Fiction**

_When Sikowitz gives the class an assignment on stage kissing none of them ever thought it would mean so much more. Deciding to make it more challenging he pairs Tori and Cat together, unaware that this decision would lead them into a discovery of true feelings and more._

**Tori's P.O.V**

Dancing, singing, back flips and cartwheels.

I wandered through the hallway with that same thought on my mind, "Hollywood Arts is no normal school." And it was true. Even after being here for almost a year there were still certain things that amazed me; the talent that emanated from all around, the continuous buzzing atmosphere, this was just to name a few.

As I was making my way up to my "shining" locker (excuse the pun) I was almost knocked over by a very flustered Robbie.

"Whoa! Robbie what's up?" I asked slightly confused and disorientated, "and where's Rex?"

"Oh he's with some Northridge girls right now." He panted, out of breath and sweating.

I'm pretty sure that if before I was looking puzzled, now I was looking completely bamboozled. (Oh how I love that word.)

"That still doesn't explain…_this_?" I gestured to his damp body and in return gained a grimace.

"You're stupid sister is threatening to kick me off the Slap if I don't write a good review of her show, **Trina!**" Robbie whined doing his awkward hand movements while jerking his legs up and down. That never failed to creep me out.

Trina had decided to do a more dramatic follow on from her last play, **Trina!** Only in this case she had added an extra exclamation mark.

"Ok good luck with that," I said softly patting my poor friend Robbie's shoulders in a consoling way.

With that he turned and sauntered off probably to retrieve Rex from his Northridge fantasy.

I sighed before turning back to my locker. Just as I finished packing my bags and refilling my locker the bell rang signaling first period. Yay. I wonder what Sikowitz has in store for us this lesson.

Dumping my bag on the floor next to my chair I pushed my feet forward and enjoyed a little peace until the rest of my friends arrived. Let's just say it didn't last long. No more than a few seconds after closing my eyes I felt a hard jolt as if someone had kicked the back of my chair.

Turning round I came nose to nose with none other than Jade West.

"AGGHHH!" I screamed falling backwards much to her amusement.

"Ah…what better way to start my morning than with a daily dose of Tori's scream." She sighed blissfully pulling out a pair of glistening scissors and repeatedly opening and closing them…menacingly might I add.

Turning back to the front I saw that Andre had assumed the position on my left and Robbie on my right. Phew. I smiled at them gratefully; glad I didn't have to endure sitting next to Sinjin or one of his gang. Could you even call them a gang? Oh well.

Just as I was beginning to believe everything was slightly too unhappy a certain red-head bounded into the room with an earsplitting grin plastered onto her pretty face.

"TORI!" she yelled excitedly, "Guess what!" While speaking she was managing to obtain a continuous bounce.

"Umm I don't know Cat…" I said, trying to look confused, before asking, "What?"

"Ha-ha," she laughed playfully while gazing into my eyes. It made butterflies appear in my stomach but I wasn't sure why.

She continued bouncing for a few more seconds before I finally groaned, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Ha-ha," she repeated before finally grinning, "Kay Kay, well basically my brother managed to get me two _VIP_ tickets to…" she squealed before continuing, "To…the new Kesha concert!"

I couldn't help it; I leaped up, gripping her hands and then proceeded to join her in her bouncing.

"Eeeee!" we squealed together before calming down and sitting back down in our seats.

I don't know what it is about Cat but there's something about her that makes me want to be with her. Maybe it's her happiness. It radiates from her body infecting you almost instantly.

"_Yeah that's gotta be it," _I thought to myself even though I wasn't so sure.

I glanced round the class wondering where on earth Sikowitz could've got to. But my wondering didn't last long for the familiar, crazy teacher appeared at the window before incidentally deciding to climb through said window.

"Hello my little coconuts," he beamed; looking out upon a sea of what I could only guess looked like a group of confused faces.

"Did you just call us _coconuts?_" Beck asked slowly trying to register what Sikowitz had said.

Sikowitz just nodded while taking a sip at one of his _real _coconuts.

"Anyway…" he continued, "…moving on. We are all going to be looking at a very _intimate_ assignment." He then pulled out a control box and dimmed the lights. This only provided even more confusion from us all as I looked to Andre questioningly. All he could do was shrug.

"Stage kissing," he whispered seductively. Let me tell you all something that will prove a valuable life lesson. You do _**NOT**_ want Sikowitz to try and flirt with you because his seductive voice is more like the voice my aunt uses when asking for more cake.

The lights went back to their regular setting as Sikowitz beamed once more, "The list with your partners will be up by tomorrow. Please keep in mind this assignment will have to be a scene between you and your partner. You will have to include a kiss somewhere within your scene. It must be at least 30 minutes long. Also just a little note I am going to make it challenging for you as it is worth 40% of your final grade. Remember…_chal-len-ging_!"

And with that Sikowitz had disappeared right out the window again.

Great, thanks to Sikowitz now I'm panicking about _who _my partners going to be. What if it's Sinjin? He did say he would make it challenging! Oh no.

This is gonna be one long day…

* * *

**Thank you for sticking by until the end and not quitting half-way :D**

Other than Tori and Cat being paired together who else should be? Tell me by reviewing! Just click the little button below vv and make Cat one very happy cat :) =^.^= - A Cat! :D

**Until next time...BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I did have this chapter finished 2 days ago but FF wouldn't let me upload :( Sorry this chapter is so short but I will make it up by uploading again either today or tomorrow! :) Can I just say a **BIG** thank you to everyone that alerted and favourited this story. It means so much to me that I have dedicated readers (even if this is only the 2nd chapter so far). Also another **HUGE** thank you to _James888, MeowCATMeow, LazehWritahGurl36, DGillis7 _and_ kikouma _for reviewing. Thank you guys so much for taking the time out to read and write about what you thought :)

_**LazehWritahGurl36 -** _I know I seriously want to hear it too. I guess it might sound sorta like when he sung in Freak the Freak out? Hahaha XD I think you will like this chapter, I LOVED your idea, Thank you it might be included in chapter 3 ;)

**_MeowCATMeow -_ **Don't worry it will definately stay Cori :) Thank you ^.^

_**James888 -** _Haha :D IKR :) I like your suggestions, watch out for the next Chapter when you will see the list :)

THANKS AGAIN! :D Sorry to ramble there now on with the disclaimer! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious. So please don't believe any rumours you may have heard...**

* * *

**Could it mean something more?**

**A Cori Fan Fiction**

_When Sikowitz gives the class an assignment on stage kissing none of them ever thought it would mean so much more. Deciding to make it more challenging he pairs Tori and Cat together, unaware that this decision would lead them into a discovery of true feelings and more._

**Tori's P.O.V**

Just like I thought the day passed slowly. Actually being completely honest it passed faster than I imagined it would. When I arrived home I hurried upstairs to have a quick shower. The warmth from the water against my skin was refreshing and I was disappointed when I heard some _extremely_ loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Toriiiiiiii!" Trina whined, "I really really really need my beauty bath!"

"Beauty _bath_? I yelled back confused.

"Yeah…what else would it be? DUH!" Trina replied loudly which angered me but reluctantly I turned off the taps and stepped out of the bath wrapping a soft towel around my now clean body. As I walked past Trina I stuck my leg out tripping her up and then smirked at her while sticking my tongue out. (I know childish, but still, it was _her_ fault! Jokes)

The rest of the night flashed by compared to my day at school and soon I was in bed, curled up reading on my pearpod. Sikowitz' update made me stop in my tracks before collapsing on the floor shaking with laughter. It read;

**Sikowitz: **So excited for the pairings I made…shame no-one liked my seductive voice, I was practicing that ALL weekend!

**Mood: **Disappointed…

**Comments:**

_**Sinjin:**__ I liked it Sikowitz…in fact it made me feel all tingly!_

_**Jade: **__Finally at least you have a crush on him and not me anymore!_

_**Sinjin: **__Oh Jadey Pooh I could always use that voice on you…if you wanted?_

_**Jade: **__Oh Sinjin baby…you come anywhere within a five meter radius of me and it will be my scissors and not my lips that you feel!_

_**Sinjin: **__Oh snap! _

I climbed back into bed and shut off my pearpod. Sighing I rolled over and thought:

_Please let Sinjin be with Jade tomorrow. Please!_

Then I fell into a dream filled sleep plastered with images of Sinjin kissing Jade. Perfect!

…_xoxoxoxoxoxo…_

I awoke bright and early until I remembered that Sikowitz would be putting up the list today.

I groaned before pulling the pillow over my head and tried to resume my previous state of sleep…without success. My phone beeped alerting me of a message. I groaned _again_ before rolling over and picking up my phone.

**Cat**

_Hey Tori, sooooooooooooo excited about the list today! xoxo_

**Tori**

_Really? What if ur with Sinjin? Xxx_

**Cat**

_Umm…I would kiss him duhhhh that's what we're meant to do aren't we? xoxo_

**Tori**

_Yeah don't worry u don't need 2 know. Xxx_

**Cat**

_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! :o xoxo_

**Tori**

_Cat calm down I just didn't want 2 bother u xxx_

**Cat**

_Kay-kay xoxo_

**Tori**

_G2g Mum's calling c u at school xxx_

**Cat**

_Love u 4ever Tori! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Tori**

_Love u 4ever and ever 2 Cat xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I arrived at school an hour later to find no-one there. I decided to sit down and rest. Guess I didn't realize my eyes starting to close until I felt the familiar sensation of blackness pull me under into a warmer, friendlier place.

…_xoxoxoxoxoxo…_

"Tori? Torio?" I heard a familiar voice say…or is it ask?

Stretching I opened my eyes to find a concerned Andre staring back at me.

"Oh hey Andre," I yawned, "guess I must have dozed off."

"Hey the list is up do you want to see?" He asks enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen it yet either?" I ask.

"Nope," he replies almost jumping up and down.

"Fine let's go and see," I say faking an annoyed voice.

"Yay," Andre cheers sounding just like Cat.

Why do I keep thinking of Cat? Is it because she is just one of those people? One who literally _sticks_ into your mind? Or is it something else? Every moment of everyday I'm wondering what she's doing. But that's probably just because she's always telling us all these amazing stories, isn't it? Wait? Did I just call her stories amazing? Oh no I did, didn't I? Oh snap! Great, now I'm starting to sound like Sinjin! That's just… My train of thoughts trailed off as I saw my partner.

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

* * *

**Oooooooo Cliff hanger! Sort of...well anyway thank you for sticking with me again and make sure you look out for the next update :)**

This is your last chance to tell me your suggestions on the pairings as my mind is still not completely made up yet! Just click the little button below that says **_"Review" _** (I used all the little buttons **B**, _**I**_ and **U**) XD

**Until next time! BYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo again! Here is Chapter 3 and I must **warn** you now there is some very minor swearing in this chapter (in fact it is _so _minor many people except my parents probably don't even count it as a swear word. :P) Anyway, moving on, another **warning **is that the ending of this chapter will be _very _unexpected. Nope, I'm not revealing anymore! You must all find out for yourselves! ;)

Some more shoutouts will go to; _PBJayRich, WitchieKit, James888, ascended ancient, Rockets Love, kikouma, semiisbest97, chipy8910, mishy1 _and _LazehWritahGurl36_! Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing, I make sure I always read them all whether on my laptop or my iPod :)

**Can I just apologise to WellThat'sIronic for not including her in the shout outs for the last chapter? Sorry but your review came through JUST after I uploaded the second chapter :/**

Some of you might find that I used your pairings if you do then Thank You for giving me the ideas :) If you reviewed with your ideas for the pairings and I didn't use them then can I apologise in advance and please **don't hate me **for not using them but I wanted to include pairings that would fit with the flow of the story :/

Now on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious..._but I wish I did._**

* * *

**Could it mean something more?**

**A Cori Fan Fiction**

_When Sikowitz gives the class an assignment on stage kissing none of them ever thought it would mean so much more. Deciding to make it more challenging he pairs Tori and Cat together, unaware that this decision would lead them into a discovery of true feelings and more._

**Tori's P.O.V**

"_Well I wasn't expecting that."_

I stumbled backwards slightly as I saw the flimsy piece of paper that was pinned against the notice board. I read it again, again, again and again, over and over willing it to finally make sense. For the words to change…but they didn't.

**Stage Kissing**

**Hollywood Arts Class with Sikowitz**

Assignment Due: 4 weeks from today (Worth 40% of final grade)

_You are __**NOT**__ allowed to change partners. This assignment is meant to be challenging therefore I have paired you together with people who you would not necessarily choose._

Beck and Trina

Andre and Courtney

Robbie and Rex

Jade and Sinjin

Cat and Tori

**GOOD LUCK.**

~Sikowitz (P.S does anyone know where I left my coconuts?)

I felt myself being pushed backwards as a riot of students scrambled to see their partners. Why was I feeling this way? It's only an assignment…isn't it? Or is it something more?

Was it because I had to kiss a girl? Or was it because I had to kiss _Cat_? Being entirely truthful I was kind of glad that the girl I had to kiss _was _Cat because I knew at least she wouldn't want to punch me in the face. Also I'm sure she'd be completely fine with me afterwards. Yeah, she'd be totally cool with it. But would I be?

…

This time it was school that passed in front of my eyes like a blur. I ate my lunch in the bathroom like Kady does in Mean Girls and avoided all my friends other than during class. When they tried to speak to me I would start pretending that I was listening to the teacher intently. Even Jade tried to speak to me!

"_Hey, Vega!" she said in a bored voice while waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello! Earth to Tori!"_

"_Huh?" I replied vaguely, keeping my eyes glued to whatever I was trying to stare at (Yeah even I didn't know what it was)._

"_Look it's no fun when I try to insult you today; you're just…like…there! You don't DO anything!" She said matter-of-factly. _

"_Hmm," I replied blankly. She just sighed and stalked off shaking her head._

The journey home was rather silent too. Trina was continuously staring at the road, probably sensing something was wrong. It was only when she started turning down the radio that I realized she wanted to talk.

"Look, sis, I saw the notice and I know you're upset, hell I bet Cat's even more upset than you! I mean she does have to be stuck with _you_!" she said patting my knee reassuringly.

"I know." I sighed before finally realizing what she said.

"WAIT!" I yelled, her last comment suddenly registering in my mind, "Erg you're unbelievable!"

I slammed the car door and ran up to the house. Opening the door I heard my mom ask me whether I was alright but I ignored her and continued up to my room before slamming the door.

Once in my room I jumped onto my bed and started doing something that I was afraid to do all day.

I cried.

…

A few hours later I woke up to find my eyes were no longer all red and puffy. It was then that I realized how over dramatic I was being. But then again I did go to a performing arts school where we were _taught _to be dramatic. To be truthful I didn't even know why I was acting like this? And then I realized. My reputation. Was it even that important to me? Maybe. Was it because I was scared people would mock me when they found out I had kissed a girl? Yes. Was my friendship with Cat so important that I was worried I would lose it after? Yes. Did I want to do it? I still wasn't sure.

I pulled my laptop out from under my bed (I had left it there since Trina had a habit of using it while eating) and logged onto the slap. It instantly cheered me up when I saw some of my friends' statuses and comments;

**Trina: **Oh baby! Finally! I. Get. To. Kiss. Beck. Charming!

**Mood: **Overjoyed

**Comments:**

_**Beck: **__Oh God!__Wait…Beck Charming?_

_**Jade: **__You go anywhere near my BOYFRIEND and I will be forced to use my new scissors on you! _

_**Beck: **__We're not dating anymore remember? And regardless to whether we are or not we HAVE to KISS for the assignment!_

_**Jade: **__Screw the assignment! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO KISSING!_

_**Beck: **__Fine ;)_

I smiled slightly as I saw the loophole Jade had accidentally created for them. I scrolled down the page some more and came upon two more statuses;

**Rex: **What the chiz! Why'd I get stuck with little-mister-nerd? Why not a smoking hot Northridge girl?

**Mood: **Bummed :/

**Comments:**

_**Robbie: **__Hey! I am not a NERD!_

_**Rex: **__Are too! I live with you…I would know. *Shudders*_

_**Robbie: **__…_

_**Andre: **__Guys chill at least your both not with…COURTNEY!_

_**Rex: **__Ooo, Sikowitz was harsh on you man!_

_**Andre: **__Tell me 'bout it!_

Laughing my eyes skimmed to the next status before stopping there. I felt my heart start beating faster and a lump begin to form in my throat. I found myself unable to move let alone breathe. Starting to hyperventilate I brought my eyes down and started calming myself. Taking deep breaths I welcome the cool air that travelled into my lungs before looking back at the status.

**Cat: **Yay! I LOVE my partner! ❤ Thank you Sikowitz! ツ

**Mood: **Sunny

**Comments:**

_**Jade: **__Why?_

_**Cat: **__WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? _

_**Jade: **__Nothing. Sorry._

_**Cat: **__Yay. Ok I forgive you! _

I shut the lid of my laptop and stuffed it back under my bed away from Trina's dirty hands. Then I switched my light off and climbed back into bed to be embraced by dreams filled with rainbows and unicorns…Cat-ish things.

…

I awoke to the sound of screaming and instantly wished I could block out the sound until I heard why.

My Dad was gone.

* * *

**Bet you all didn't see that coming!** **Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter and watch out for the next one.**

Did you enjoy this chapter? What were your thoughts on the ending? Just click the little button below that says REVIEW to tell me what you thought! Thank you! :)

**JUST A LITTLE NOTE!**

**I've been updating quite often because I've been on spring break (Easter Holiday) but I go bact to school again tomorrow so I might not update as regularly. I will try my best to though I just thought you all should know :)**

Until we meet again :P BYEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy folks!** **Here is Chapter 4! It took me a few tries to get right but in the end I think it went well :) Well if you all enjoy it then that's all that matters ;) Oh BTW there _is_** **a reason why Tori's Dad is gone and it will be revealed a bit later in the story (**so not in this chapter I'm afraid :(**)** **You'll be pleased to hear that I _am _trying my best to keep this updated regularly and therefore this is the first one of my stories that I have been able to do so! :) Ok on with tha shoutouts:**

A **HUGE** thank you muct go to _James888, PBJayRich, WellThat'sIronic, kikouma, LazehWritahGurl36 _and_ MeowCATMeow!_ Thank you guys so much for taking you're time to review again :)

**_LazehWritahGurl36: _**Aww thanks I love you too (for reviewing and reading my story :) of course) Courtney is *gag* Sinjin's sister .com/wiki/Courtney_Van_Cleef :P I'm glad you liked the chapter and look out for more Cuddly Cat Cuteness Coming soon :)

**_WellThat'sIronic: _**Thanks and no problemo :) Thank you and don't worry I will ;)

**_MeowCATMeow:_ **Even though I cleared it up with the whole SSSSSSSS thing I thought it was only right to include you in the shoutouts :) Thanks :)

**_kikouma: _**Thanks :) and you'll find out later in the story :)

**_PBJayRich: _**Gald you did :D Watch out for some Jade and Sinjin in this chapter lol :P

**_James888:_ **Haha it was fun choosing the pairings aswell :) Thanks for reviewing and you'll sort of find out what's happened to Tori's Dad in this chapter but it will be explained in more detail later in the story ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited once again...now on with the **Disclaimer of DOOM!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or Justin Beiber or Sinjin's mask...(or maybe I do...:P) *DooooM!*  
**

* * *

**Could it mean something more?**

**A Cori Fan Fiction**

_When Sikowitz gives the class an assignment on stage kissing none of them ever thought it would mean so much more. Deciding to make it more challenging he pairs Tori and Cat together, unaware that this decision would lead them into a discovery of true feelings and more._

**Tori's P.O.V**

_My Dad was gone._

Not in the literal sense, no. Instead the screaming and banging that had aroused my suspicion was due to the fact he had left home.

I sprinted downstairs and saw my sister and mother kneeling on the floor both in tears. Trina's mascara and eye make-up was running but for once I swear she didn't care. Instead her arms were around my Mom's and they were both sobbing endlessly. I saw pieces of glass shattered across the floor and a picture of our family torn so that my Dad was no longer in it. That hit me the hardest. It was then that I heard a constant ringing in my ears as I stumbled my way down the rest of the stairs. Then I remembered something, something that pierced my lungs making it hard for me to breathe. The last thought that crossed my mind was;

_He never said goodbye._

And then everything went black.

…

I could hear faint voices but the whole world sounded as if I was underwater, swimming amongst colorful fish. The mesmerizing scene now before me was breathtaking. Lights danced in front of my eyes and seaweed tickled beneath my toes. I giggled, not even taking a second thought about how I could breathe even if I _was_ underwater. In that moment all I cared about was getting away from my life, from the horrors that lurk around every corner, never seeming to stop. Suddenly I saw a red object floating amidst the swaying colors and so I decided to move towards it. Soon I realized the object was in fact hair…attached to…a body. A silk dress was draped loosely over the beautiful girls figure. The way it hung made it seem as though it was a forever moving waterfall. Shocked I reached my hand out to touch the figure only to realize I knew who it was. The figure turned and I saw the warm smiling face of my best friend, Cat. Suddenly her features shifted as her eyes widened and she clutched her stomach. A red liquid started to appear around the area she was holding and soon it was swirling amongst the water making patterns, which would have been beautiful, if it wasn't for the horrific reasons they were being made.

"Cat," I yelled as she started falling backwards, backwards into a dark shadowy realm that had ceased to exist moments before.

"Cat!" I yelled again watching as my fantasy started to merge into a nightmare.

"Cat…" I whispered as I found myself too weak to stand, "Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat?" I murmured over and over again as a soft hand gripped my wrist pulling me back up to the surface, away from the nightmares and fantasy dreams.

"It's ok Tori, I'm here." A melodic voice soothed calling me back to the darkness I had just left.

…

It seemed like hours later but soon I felt my heavy eyelids begin to pry themselves open. Bright lights blinded me as I rubbed my eyes and silently stretched. Looking around I noticed that I was in my room which was strange because before I could have sworn I was in the living room when my Dad…My thoughts trailed off as I remembered what had taken place before.

I reached over for my pearpod to see how long I had been asleep for and found that I had been unconscious for two whole days! I sighed when the thought of the project came to mind and what I was going to do about the situation with Cat.

_I'll do it. _

It was as simple as that. It's only _one _assignment after all and anyway it is _**just**_ acting. With that thought consoling me I decided to start getting ready. It was 5:00 am so school started in another 3 hours that meant I could nab the shower before Trina wakes up _AND_ have enough time to check TheSlap.

After peeling my pajama's off my damp skin I tossed them in the laundry and grabbed my towel from my room. Once in the bathroom I started to run the taps until I felt the hot water slip through my fingers. Satisfied, I turned the shower head on and stepped in. The feeling was glorious. The water ran down my back gently caressing my skin and refreshing my body. Instantly I felt a calming sensation grip me as I let the water take hold. Sighing I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some onto my hand. Lathering it up I started to work it through my hair, right from the roots all the way to the tips. I felt my hair start to become more vibrant (if you can feel that?) and I started smiling slightly. Rinsing the shampoo from my hair, I stepped out of the shower (after turning it off of course) and wrapped the velvety towel around my wet body.

I stood there in the bathroom for a while remembering my dreamish nightmare. Cat was there and I'm pretty sure that was Cat's voice bringing me back to reality…

…

There was an hour left before I was due at school so I logged onto my page only to be swarmed by hundreds of notifications. They were all pretty much the same; OMG Tori we're so sorry to hear about your Dad! x, Are you ok? Etc. It was all pretty much from people in my class at Hollywood arts but some were from older or younger students as well. Sighing I shut the lid and stuffed it back under my bed. I was just about to gather my things when my phone beeped.

**Cat**

_Tori are you ok? :( x_

I frowned at her concern. It was really sweet of her to worry so I texted back immediately.

**Tori**

_Aww thanks for asking, I'm better now. U didn't come round at all did u? :S x_

**Cat**

_Yeah! It was so cool your Mom baked me cupcakes! But it was sad because you were still asleep and also kept saying my name? :S x_

**Tori**

_I did? x_

Uh-oh this wasn't good. I don't normally sleep talk but I guess the occasion must have influenced me slightly. Great! This is just what I need.

**Cat**

_Yeah. It made me feel special cuz it shows u r my best friend! :) :) :) :) x_

Phew, for once her naïve nature came in handy.

**Tori**

_That's cuz u r! My BFFLEWWDAEATT (Best friends for life even when we die and even after that too) :) :) :) x_

**Cat**

_Yay! But I don't want us 2 die :'( x_

**Tori**

_Hey now, don't worry ok BFF ;) x_

**Cat**

_Kk see u at school! BFF :D x_

I shut off my phone and slipped it into the pocket in my bag. Then hitching it onto my shoulder I was ready to face the day ahead.

…

When I arrived at school I saw Sinjin sitting on the steps. Not really wanting to socialize with him I turned abruptly and walked straight into Beck.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that, are you ok?" I asked deciding I would try out my acting and pretend I had amnesia (a normal morning at Hollywood Arts of course).

Beck look at me, his face showing that he was slightly confused before replying, "I'm o…k. Umm Tori you do know you _can _call me Beck you know?"

I tilted my head to the side before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Oh...ok. It's nice to meet you Beck." I giggled.

He still looked confused until it hit him, "Oh my God you've got amnesia don't you? Do you know who I am?" He asked panicked.

I pretended to survey him before shaking my head. Then once seeing his face drop I couldn't help but start laughing.

"What?" he asked, even more confused now.

"Beck…I…_do_…know_…_who…you…are…silly! I…was…joking!" I said between fits of giggles.

"Oh…good," he sighed relief flooding his features. Suddenly he started laughing too and soon we were both breathless.

After chatting some more and me explaining what had happened (even though I wasn't 100% certain myself) we were joined by the rest of our _gang_.

Jade, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and I were all standing there pleasantly, well Jade was just standing there but still, until Sinjin walked up to us.

"Hi Jade," he whispered before pulling a Justin Beiber mask over his face. He pulled out his pearpod and soon the tune to Baby by _Justin _was filling the hallway. Sinjin started dancing coming closer and closer towards Jade. When the lyrics started up Jade's face turned into a scowl as she started to walk towards Sinjin. He decided to make a break for it and unfortunately for him Jade followed. We all just burst into spasms of laughter as a terrified Sinjin tried to escape the wrath of Jade West.

Like I said a _normal _morning at Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I know it's not great but this was kinda just a filler chapter to explain some things and also to have Tori wake up. The chapters will get better I promise :) I have a speech due Friday so I might not get around to uploding until Saturday afternoon (GMT England time) at the latest. Please bare with me because I actually haven't started the speech and it's worth quite a bit of our final grade :/ Wish me luck :)  
**

What did you think of the Cori moments? What about the Jinjin (OMG love that lol) moment? Tell me by reviewing! Please review it really means a lot to me and I'm aiming for 30 reviews before I upload the next chapter in a few days time, so that means 8 for this chapter :)

**Next chapters gonna have a plot twist in it! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Whether you like it or not well you're just gonna have to wait and see...MWAHAHAHAHA!**

(cue random music :P)** Until our paths cross once more...****BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
